Poison
by Ficcy McFic
Summary: Remus gets an unwelcome visitor, namely our favourite Potions Master.


_ Poison _

** Archive: ** Fanfiction.net. Anybody who wants it – just let me know so I can check it out! 

** Summary:** Remus gets an unwelcome visitor, namely our favourite Potions Master. 

** Spoilers:** Set during POA

** Rating:** R 

** Disclaimer: ** Well, I could say that they're mine, but we all know it would be a lie.

** Notes: ** This fic was sort of written as a joke. I thought the idea of writing smutty and erotic fic to the lyrics of the cheesy rock song, _Poison_ by _Alice Cooper _(I do love the song, by the way), would be an interesting experiment. Surprisingly, unless you have the song in your head at the time, the fic is quite dark as opposed to light and humorous! And I may add more chapters... I've only used the first verse of the song... I still have one more verse, one bridge, and three different variations on the chorus to work through yet! lol!

** Dedications: ** Firstly to my lovely, lovely beta Jasmine. Thank you so much for doing a brilliant job as ever! This is a 'get well soon' shout out to you! And secondly, to a certain Master of Potions who thought that _I_ was the one attempting to torture and humiliate… Why bother, when (as you will see when reading the fic) you can do a more than adequate job.

** Feedback: ** Yes please, Sir!!! I love feedback, good and bad… actually mainly good… the bad I'm not so keen on, unless it's constructive, then I'm okay!

* * *

Like all the other quarters designated for the Hogwarts Staff, the décor of the room themed around the occupier's house. In this case, the room displayed a dazzling array of reds and golds, enhanced beautifully from the natural glow from the open fire and the church-style candles dotted carefully around. It made him feel safe… secure… well, it gave him the illusion…

_ Your cruel device_

There was a knock at the door.

Remus Lupin, who had been sat at his desk perusing a newly acquired text, carefully marked his place, and then closed the book putting it to one side. He then raised his head towards the door.

"Come in," he answered, speaking with almost a sad acceptance.

There was no hesitation. One swift motion and the door had been opened. His room had been entered… breached.

To an observer it would have looked quite surreal. A figure, tall and dark, wrapped in a black, hooded cloak was now heading towards Remus, a sharp gust of wind accompanying it. The werewolf watched as the figure moved almost silently, gliding across the room, before coming to a stop, just a few feet away from him. 

The figure was silent as it raised its white, emaciated hands towards the hood and lowered it.

*

And there he was. Severus Snape. The all-feared Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, ex-Deatheater, was standing in front of Remus like the Grim Reaper himself, ready to escort him. His sallow skin… his hooked nose and thin lips… those dark eyes… all exaggerated by the now eerie, flickering candle light. 

_ Your blood, like ice _

"Severus," Remus politely greeted, smiling pleasantly as he often did, even though he often wished not to.

The Potions Master did not return his smile. Instead, his already sinister expression changed to a look of near disgust.

"Lupin," he sneered, as his fingers unfastened the clasp keeping his cloak in place, "When you are my equal, you will have my permission to address me in such a familiar term." Pulling the cloak off his shoulders, the Potions Master carefully folded it over before laying it on the desk beside him.

The mild-mannered werewolf remained the same, despite his guest's cutting remarks. Still smiling, he even attempted to add a little humour.

"Tell me," he began, raising an eyebrow, "What would you prefer I call you? _Sir_?" 

The Potions Master paused. Remus was foolish enough to contemplate the thought that he had even silenced him - a contemplation that soon ended when the Potions Master began to laugh, wickedly.

"Actually, I think Sir would be _extremely_ appropriate." The word 'extremely' was punctuated with a mimicking raised eyebrow. 

Remus' smiled faded. He didn't want this… not again…

"I think you better leave," he said sharply, rising from his chair, as if about to pick up the book with the intentions of returning it to its shelf. Perhaps, if he was stern enough, his unwelcome visitor _would_ leave. The Potion's Master, however, had _other_ ideas. 

Placing his hands on the werewolf's shoulders, he forcefully shoved Remus back into his chair. 

The werewolf snarled at him, amber eyes flashing dangerously into those of the Potions Master, who incidentally didn't seem at all threatened. In fact, he was now chuckling again… chuckling as he began to circle the werewolf's chair.

Remus was so close to standing up again. He was so frighteningly close to raising himself out of the chair, taking the other man by the scruff of his robes and hurling him out of the window onto the cold, hard ground below… but, when it came down to it, he couldn't… 

So he just remained, squirming uncomfortably under the harsh scrutiny of the Hogwarts Potions Master.

He looked like an animal… a predator contemplating the devouring of its prey. Just for a moment, Remus though that to be devoured by such a creature, might not be too bad a thing at all. The Dark Arts professor then proceeded to mentally scold himself for ever harboring such a thought.

"So," said the Potions Master silkily, interrupting the werewolf's thoughts, "Aren't you going to ask me why I am here?" Remus opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped before he started.

"I am here, you _insolent_ beast," Snape snapped, now standing in front of him again, "Because you desire my presence." His lips twitched in amusement as a faint blush appeared on Remus' cheeks. Then, as if satisfied by that particular response, he restarted his walking, this time only until he was stood directly behind the werewolf.

"Yes, I believe you desire my presence _very_ much indeed." The floor board behind him creaked under the Potion's Masters weight. He was getting closer.

Remus' heart quickened.

"If that was the case, which it isn't…" Remus tried to sound convincing, although his voice quivered as the Potions Master's head came into view in the corner of his eye, "…Why on earth would you care about what I desire?" Unwillingly, the werewolf found himself leaning towards the Potions Master, until he felt lips brush against his ear.

Remus swallowed.

"Do not concern your pretty, flea-ridden head, Lupin," Snape whispered, his warm breath and hoarse voice making the werewolf's skin prickle. "It is not because I have been overcome with a sudden urge to please you… quite the opposite in fact." 

Despite what he was saying, the man's tone alone caused the werewolf to hitch a breath.

"And what… what is that supposed to mean?" He eventually managed to articulate.

_ One look, could kill _

And that was when the Potions Master whirled himself around the chair, until he was again facing his victim.

Bending over, he moved his face perilously close to Remus'. The Potion Master positioned a hand on each of the chair's arms and with his face barely inches away from the werewolf's he spoke.

"I come to you because you _want_ me…" Remus bit his lip, unable to do anything else…

"And because I am fully aware of the utter self-loathing you feel from wanting me… for needing me…" 

…Unable to do anything else as the Potions Master raised a hand to his face and gently caressed his cheek. The soft fingertips began to move down his neck, barely touching his skin, causing something like electricity to run through the werewolf… until the fingers stopped, resting lightly on the button at the top of his thread-bare Muggle shirt. He shivered.

"I am curious to what he would say," Snape whispered. The Potions Master's hand came to join the other, and together they started unfastening button after button. "Are you not at all curious, wolf?" Snape asked, as he unbuttoned the last few.

"Pardon?" Lupin breathed, still shivering. The Potions Master parted his shirt and the werewolf followed his eyes as they absorbed what they could see of his slender chest. Feeling extremely vulnerable, the werewolf blushed deeper as a familiar light brush of fingers traced patterns across his chest, his nipples, and lower, moving in a steady motion causing the werewolf to lick his lips in anticipation… before he stopped, moving his hands back to the chair's arms.

*

The Potion's Master smirked as he looked into the werewolf's eyes, now filled with lust… and pure hate…

"Do you think the murderous traitor knows what his _mate_ is up to?" Asked Snape in a low purr. Remus tilted his head to the side as the chuckling Potions Master leaned forward. 

"My _mate_?" Replied Remus, barely interested, knowing full well the outcome of _this_ conversation and not wanting to rise to it. 

"Correct me if I am wrong, Lupin – I know _some_ consider my knowledge in the field of Dark Arts lacking - but I was distinctly under the impression that werewolves mated for life." Remus couldn't stop himself from flinching slightly, despite the delectable sensation of the Potions Master's heat radiating onto his neck. "And due to the _closeness_ of your group, it was commonly assumed that you were mated to the noble Mr. Black." His words dripped like poison from his curling lips, which now grazed the sensitive skin of the werewolf's neck.

"You _know_ that is not the case," Remus moaned quietly, shutting his eyes_._

_ My pain, your thrill... _

"Really?" Asked Snape, the malicious undertone quite clear. "Now why would _I_ know something like that?" 

"You're a bastard," Remus gasped, as the Potions Master began an assault on his throat…

"Something I pride myself in," Snape murmured into his neck, biting, nipping and sucking, causing the werewolf to cry out. He couldn't help but pull Snape closer, hands delving into his greasy hair. However even though – and not for the first time - he had quite spectacularly lost the battle of his senses, his mind remained his own and he too could make cutting remarks.

"You know, _ Snivellous_, because I have the unfortunate honour to be mated to you." The Potions Master didn't seem affronted. Instead he trailed his moist tongue down the werewolf's neck to his smooth chest. Then slowly lowering himself, he began to lick the werewolf's quivering stomach, which lurched unwillingly with pleasure. 

"Oh yes, the Gryffindor Prefect deceived an innocent student-" Snape's hands slid to the werewolf's thighs, the nails grazing him roughly through his trousers, then moving them to the waistband.

"_Innocent_?" Remus hoarsely scoffed, trembling in his chair as the Potions Master went to unfastening the button on the top of his trousers, followed by pulling down the zip. Remus obligingly lifted his hips as his loose pants, together with his boxers were pulled from underneath him, only to slump at his ankles, revealing his now achingly hard cock.

Feeling horribly exposed, Remus opened his eyes again, only to see the smug expression on the Potions Master's face as he looked his length, and then at him, meeting his gaze.

"The one thing I am actually grateful to Black for…" Snape lowered his head, maintaining eye contact as he ran his tongue over the tip, "… For showing me your true self." 

All the anger, all of the hurt and bitterness, all of the desire, with all that he had left, Remus concentrated _everything_ into what he knew would be his last coherent sentence of the evening, speaking in a deadly whisper.

"As I am grateful to him, for showing _yours_ to me." 

A moment passed, where nothing was done, where nothing was said as their eyes burned into one another's.

Then, slowly, Snape nodded his head slightly in a disdainful bow, before gradually taking him into his mouth and sending his mate into blissful torture. 

The End


End file.
